When Bad BabySitters Get It
by Colony L2
Summary: Chibi Authoresses and the G-Boys...Yikes!


**Disclaimer: **only the little chibi butts are ours

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**When Bad Baby-Sitters Get It**

**Lillin**: what ya singin, mommy?*points at Lisha* Okasan

**Alisha**: O_O Okasan? Moi?

**Lillin**: *points at Kate* Obasan. Yup!

**Alisha**: you know what Lil just called right Kate?

**Kate**: *blinks* Nani...?

**Alisha**: grandmother! LOL

**Kate**: O_O *unchibi's Lil* *THWAP*

**Alisha**: lol

**Lillin**: *cries* fine! Oba! *hugs Kate* Ane! *poke poke* Ish Hn...... Otochan? Ane! *jumps on Tia*

**Tia**: I thought Lisha dechibified her?

**Kate**: she chibied herself again

**Alisha**: yeah -_-;

**Tia:** oh......*Picks up Lily and zips her in one of those one kinda playpens with a bunch of Heero and Duo dolls*

**Lillin**: *evil grin* *puts Heero and Duo doll sin 1x2x1 poses* Teeheehee.... Yaoi! (^_^)

**Tia**: Good girl, Lily... You just keep on playing....

**Kate**: -_-'

**Lillin**: *chibifies Tia and Kate*

**Kate**: .......o_o *runs around screaming* NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

**Tia**: *Big Chibi eyes grow wide* thee jutht chibifwied me!

**Alisha**: O_O oh no!!!

**Lillin**: Teeheehee!!

**Kate**: *still running around and screaming* *runs into kitchen*

**Alisha**: I am not playing mommy to three chibis!

**Tia**: *Big tears form in her eyes and she opens her mouth wide and lets out an ear piercing shriek*

**Alisha**: _

**Kate**: *grabs chocolate syrup and 'drinks it'* *runs back out chocolate all over face* *Screaming as she runs around room*

**Alisha**: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

**Kate**: *still holding bottle of chocolate syrup*

**Lillin**: *chibifies Alisha*

**Kate**: *stops screaming and walks over to Alisha*

**Alisha**: o.o

**Tia**: *Sits in a small corner and continues to cry loudly*

**Kate**: *unchibi's Alisha* Aunty Litha....?*tugs on Alisha's pant leg* Aunty Lithaaa....?

**Tia**: *Pulls out a Bakura plushie the size of her and cuddles to it and sniffles* I dun wannew be chibi!

**Kate**: *pokes Alisha* *poke* *poke poke*

**Lillin**: *runs upstairs*

**Kate**: *poke poke poke poke poke*

**Alisha**: *comes out of her shook* yes?

**Kate**: Come hewe......

**Alisha**: ok....

**Kate**: *motions for here to bend down so she can be face to face*

**Tia**: *Sniffle* I jutht ith no faiw!!!!

**Alisha**: *bends down*

**Kate**: *holds up bottle of chocolate syrup* *squirts the chocolate syrup in Alisha's face* *giggles*

**Tia**: O.O

**Alisha**: o_o *licks the chocolate syrup*

**Tia**: Kath! Yous is bawd!

**Kate**: *giggles* *runs off to her corner*

**Tia**: *Hides behind Bakura plushie*

**Kate**: *giggles* LIIIIILY! *Runs upstairs giggling*

**Alisha**: what am I gonna do!

**Tia**: If we ith VEWY quiet Batuwa, then thee will weave us awone!

**Kate**: *runs downstairs and over to Tia* hehehe *grabs her hand and begins to drag her upstairs* LIIIIIIILY!

**Alisha**: *flops down on the couch holding her head*

**Tia**: NOOOOOOO!!! *Starts screaming at the top of her lungs* WITHA!!! HEWP ME!!!!!

**Kate**: *whaps Tia* SHHHHH!

**Lillin**: Hai!!!

**Tia**: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!! 

**Kate**: *runs over to Lily grinning all evil chibily*

**Alisha**: *gets up and goes over to Kate and Tia* let her go Kate

**Kate**: *whaps Tia* STTHHHHH!*looks at Lish* I DINN'T DO IT!

**Alisha**: *puts her hands on her hips* let her go Kate

**Tia**: *Sniffle* Dun whap me!!

**Alisha**: do you need a time out?

**Kate**: We was thust pwayin!

**Lillin**: yeah!

**Alisha**: then why does Tia seem upset?

**Kate**: ......

**Tia**: *Looks up at lisha with big pleading chibi eyes*

**Kate**: Caust iths Tia!*giggles and runs into a room with Tia and Lily* *slams door shut and locks it giggling* ^________^

**Alisha**: *picks up Tia* come on...lets go somewhere quiet till I can figure out what to....

**Tia**: *Clings to Lisha*

**Alisha**: shh...it's ok

**Kate**: *cries* TIA DUN WANNA PWAY WIF UUUUSSSSS!!!!!!!

**Alisha**: I won't let them hurt you...

**Tia**: Thee ith VEWY scawy!

**Kate**: TIA DUN WIKE US!!!!!! *cries more*

**Alisha**: *nods*

**Lillin**: I hafe an idea!

**Kate**: *sniffles looking at Lily*

**Tia**: Witha... Can you unchibifwie me?

**Kate**: *sniffles* Wha.... Lily......?

**Alisha**: *pulls out di-chibi-fing wand and waves it over Tia*

**Kate**: *giggles evilly*

**Lillin**: *whispers* I know were Dudu keeps his stuff!

**Tia**: *Blinks* Oh thank shinigami!!

**Kate**: *blinks* *grins*

**Alisha**: you're welcome....

**Tia**: I'm BACK!!!! *Glomps Lisha*  THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!

**Alisha**: now what do we do about the other two?

**Kate**: *pulls out Chibi Hammer and runs over and hits Lisha on the head with it* ^_______________^

**Alisha**: owww...

**Kate**: CHIBI LITHA TOOOOOOO! ^______^

**Lillin**: yay! Litha ish chibi too!!!

**Alisha**: 'wam it!!_

**Tia**: . I say we sell them all to the Russian Circus...... So Trowa can feed them to his lion...

**Kate**: Ooooh chibi lith say bad word *glares at Tia* *drags Lisha into room with Lily and closes and locks the door* hehehe

**Alisha**: *crosses arms and glares*

**Kate**: *giggles* ^______^ *pokes Lisha* Wha wrong....? 

**Alisha**: om...o...kurau

**Tia**: *Walks over and gets the door unlocked*

**Kate**: ......

**Tia**: *Glares down at the chibis* I mean it... I'll sell you to the Russian Circus and let Trowa's lion EAT you...

**Kate**: WAAAAAAH! *runs to corner and pulls out Heero and Duo plushies and clings to them*

**Alisha**: *still sulking*

**Tia**: Now, hold still!!! *Pulls out her dechibitizer and blasts them all back to normal*

**Kate**: AUNTY TIA ITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN *hides behind Lily*

**Lillin**: *runs around* I got it! I got it!

**Alisha**: thanks Tia

**Kate**: .............

**Alisha**: you got what Lil?

**Lillin**: heeheehee

**Tia**: It didn't work on the others...... Oh well... I still say we sell them....

**Kate**: *pulls out Chibi Hammer and chibi everyone again* *giggles*

**Alisha**: _ 'gain?

**Kate**: *giggles*

**Alisha**: 'ay mwee!

**Lillin**: i got it!

**Kate**: *hands Lisha Heero plushie her size*

**Alisha**: 'ot wha? ^_^ 'ta

**Kate**: I tink I'll wegwet dat...... *sweatdrops*

**Tia**: *Glares at Kate* I dun wike youw......

**Kate**: Wha....??? WHA I DO!?!?!

**Alisha**: *toddles over to Lil* 'ot wha?

**Lillin**: *pulls out some condoms and sex toys* Dudu's stuff!

**Kate**: O_O

**Tia**: Dun pway thupid wiff me!

**Alisha**: O.O

**Tia**: O_O

**Lillin**: Thaf what gwown ups pway wif

**Alisha**: wel we?

**Tia**: What ith those? Bawoons? *Points to the condoms*

**Kate**: *picks up random object* I no know......

**Lillin**: Bawoons!

**Tia**: ^_^ Bawoons! I wan a bawoon!!

**Lillin**: *opens one and blown it up*

**Kate**: *picks up condom* ^_____________^

**Tia**: Kina funny wookin bawoon....

**Lillin**: it wooks wike a hot dog.......

**Alisha**: wa!

**Kate**: *nods* I' dos......

**Tia**: Why woul you wan a hot dog bawoon, Wiwy?

**Kate**: I no no

**Alisha**: *shrugs*

**Lillin**: i don know.... gwown ups awe supid!

**Tia**: Vewy thtupid!

**Alisha**: wa...

**Kate**: *nods* Gwown ups vewy stupid!

**Alisha**: *picks up another object* wha 'ith iss or?

**Lillin**: *bobs Kate with the ballon* Heehee!!! Fun!

**Kate**: .......

**Tia**: *Gives Lisha a 'icky' face* Ewwww, it wooks gwoss!

**Lillin**: *picks up and vibrator* O_o *switches it on* AHH!!! It moves!!! It's awive!!!

**Alisha**: o.o

**Wufei**: *wonders in grumbling to himself* Stupid baka... how can you LOSE four onnas......*looks at Chibi onnas* When did you.... *sees the stuff they're playing with* O___________________O *nosebleeds*

**Tia**: AH!! *Hides behind Kate* Ith awive!!

**Lillin**: *drops it*

**Alisha**: epp!

**Kate**: IT ITH!!! *runs and hides behind Fei* UNCLE FEI FEI!!!! HIDE ME!

**Quatre**: well they have to be around here....*sees them* O_O

**Alisha**: *waves* ello

**Tia**: *Runs and clings to Wufei's leg*

**Wufei**: O__________O *runs out with nosebleed* I FOUND THE ONNAS!!! *runs downstairs wiping at nose*

**Tia**: *Is dragged downstairs with Wufei* O_o

**Duo**: *looks at Wufei* O_o; Why is he....? But.... the girls.... nosebleed.... O_O;;;

**Tia**: *Looks up at Duo, Heero and Trowa* Hewwo! *waves*

**Lillin**: Dudu's home!!!

**Alisha**: waaa!

**Tia**: ^_^ We pwayed wiff Duo'th bawoons!

**Trowa**: ///_O

**Duo**: *looks at chibi girls wide eyed* Oh....

**Heero**: *whaps Duo* Hentai.

**Duo**: Baloon.... O.o Nani....?

**Trowa**: Duo.... how did...... they get that stuff.......

**Tia**: They wooked funny though.... Wike hot dawgs....

**Quatre**: O_O

**Heero and Duo**: O_O

**Tia**: And dis one thing wath AWIVE!

**Lillin**: *holds up the "balloon"* opt dog bawoon!

**Heero**: *whaps Duo* Baka!

**Alisha**: an...I no no wa iss ith

**Duo**: O________O Uhm.... her.... uh.........

**Tia**: *Walks over and crawls in Trowa's lap* 

**Duo**: WHY DO YOU GUYS ASSUME IT'S MINE!?!?

**Tia**: Wiwy thaid it wath.

**Alisha**: *runs up and clings to Heero's leg*

**Lillin**: It ish! *points at still-moving vibrator* Awive!

**Tia**: *Looks up at Trowa* Why doeth Duo have aww that thtuff??

**Kate**: *giggles* Cause Lily said it was! The got it fwom you room......

**Duo**: O_O

**Alisha**: it 'arey 'eero....

**Duo**: *gathers stuff and rushes upstairs*

**Heero**: -_-'

**Trowa**: Because Duo is a freaking hentai who can't keep his sex toys out of the hands of chibis

**Tia**: Thex toyth?

**Quatre**: I....

**Trowa**: *pats Tia on the head*

**Alisha**: thex toyths?

**Duo**: *runs back downstairs* _ WHY DO YALL ASSUME IT'S MINE!!!???

**Lillin**: whath a thex toyth??

**Tia**: Do YOU have any thex toyth Trowa?

**Duo**: They could be lyin!

**Tia**: *Blinks up at Trowa*

**Trowa**: well.... ummm...... ///_^;

**Kate**: *looks at Duo* zechs toy............? 

**Alisha**: wa thex?

**Duo**: ..........no............. 

**Alisha**: *looks up at Heero with big chibi eyes*

**Tia**: Ith that a yeth Trowa??

**Heero**: Er. uhm. Ask Duo! .

**Tia**: Doeth Quatwe have eny??

**Alisha**: *looks over at Duo* wa thex?

**Duo**: *deathglares Heero*

**Trowa**: *looks at Quatre* Umm......

**Quatre**: *sputters*

**Duo**: Uhm.... Ask Trowa!

**Kate**: *looks at Trowa* Wha zecks......?

**Alisha**: unca towa?

**Tia**: An Wu?? And Heewo?

**Heero**: ..........hn..........

**Trowa**: Listen sweetie, how about you forget about ALL of this and I'll buy you Barbies!

**Alisha**: barbe...ewwwwwww!

**Kate**: BAWBIE EVIL!!!! BAWBIE MUTH DIIIIIE!

**Tia**: NO!!!!! Barbie ith EVIW!!!!

**Tia**: *Picks up Trowa's shirt and pulls it over herself to hide* NO BARBIE!!!!!!!

**Trowa**: How about some Gundam dollies!

**Lillin**: Bawbie EVIL!!!!

**Tia**: *From under Trowa's shirt* That thounds otay....

**Alisha**: *hugs her Heero plushie*

**Duo**: *grins* Girls.... uhm...... if you REALLY wanna know what sex is.... ASK QUATRE!

**Lillin**: Oooootay!

**Quatre**: O_O DUO!

**Kate**: Waaaai! Gundam dollies! YAAAY!

**Duo**: *grins* What?

**Tia**: Why doeth anyone wanna know what thex ith anywayth? I thounds boring!

**Quatre**: they're chibis! we can't tell them that!

**Kate**: *looks at Quatre with big innocent chibi eyes, tugs on his pant leg* Uncl Catwe....... Whath zecks??

**Duo**: ......*coughs*Not like they don't know subconsciously*cough*

**Quatre**: um....a game grown-ups play....you're too little yet....

**Kate**: ......oh......

**Tia**: A game!!!

**Lillin**: I know what thex ish!!! *runs up to Wufei's room*

**Alisha**: *looks at Lil* wat?

**Duo**: *bends down and whispers* Ask Fei!

**Tia**: *Comes out form hiding under Trowa's shirt* Wiww you pway it wiff me Quatwe?!

**Kate**: *looks at fei* Uncle Feifei.... waths zecks!?

**Lillin**: *comes back down with porn tape and reads the side*

**Wufei**: O_O *nosebleeds*

**Alisha**: VIO!!!

**Kate**: A.... game....?

**Lillin**: S-E-X-Y N-U-R-S-E-S!!!

**Kate**: LETS PLAY IT!  ^______^

**Tia**: I wanna pway thex!!!

**Alisha**: wa!!!

**Lillin**: *pops it in and pushes play*

**Heero**: *takes tape* No.

**Quatre**: *looks over at Wufei*

**Tia**: *Tugs on Trowa's shirt* Pway thex wiff me!!

**Lillin**: *watery eyes*

**Trowa**: ///_O

**Heero**: *puts tape away*

**Alisha**: *tugs on Heero's jeans* play game?

**Trowa**: *whispers* I can go to jail for that

**Duo**: *turns on TV and switches to one of the porn channels* That's sex.

**Alisha**: O__O

**Lillin**: O___O

**Kate**: O___O

**Tia**: Go too jaiw? Wike in monopowy?

**Heero**: *beats Duo with pillow* BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!!!!!!!!!!!

**Quatre**: Duo! *lunges for remote*

**Duo**: Ack!

**Lillin**: *pushes the Info button* G-A-N-G-B-A-N-G

**Lillin**: O_o

**Tia****: *Stares at the tv***

**Duo**: *falls over, dragging Heero down with him*

**Trowa**: Just like monopoly.... only worse......

**Alisha**: wa he oing oo 'er?

**Duo**: *hits random buttons on remote and Yaoi Channel comes up*

**Alisha**: O___O

**Kate**: *looks at T.V.* *looks at Duo and Heero*

**Tia**: Oh...... *Stares at the TV* O_O

**Kate**: *TV, guys, TV, guys* O____O

**Alisha**: *looks at Trowa and Quatre*

**Kate**: HEEWO AND DUO DO STUFF WIKE ON T.B!!!!!

**Heero**: Nani....? *looks at TV, still on top of Duo*

**Duo**: *also looks* 

**Tia**: *Looks up at Trowa* Do you wike to pway wiff boyth mowe den giwls?

**Duo and Heero**: O_O

**Alisha**: ah?

**Duo**: *cracks up laughing*

**Heero**: *yanks his braid* BAKA! *lunges at TV and turns it off*

**Trowa**: we all do, hun

**Alisha**: o....

**Duo**: ITAAAI! .

**Tia**: But... but.... WHY? You dun wanna pway wiff me betause I'mma giwl!! *Gets all watery eyed*

**Kate**: *glomps onto Heero and Duo* I WANNA PWAY ZECKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Heero**: NO!

**Trowa**: No sweetie! You're too young to play! You could get hurt or worse!

**Kate**: *sniffles*

**Alisha**: *tugs on Heero's jeans again* ca giwls 'ay 'if giwls?

**Duo**: Er...... No......

**Kate**: *starts crying REEEEALLLLYYYY loudly*

**Tia**: But I wanna pway!!! *Starts crying*

**Heero**: *coves ears and looks at Alisha* Uhm......

**Trowa**: wait till you're at least 16

**Heero**: Er.

**Tia**: *Starts crying louder trying to outdo Kate*

**Alisha**: *stares at Heero with chibi eyes*

**Kate**: *cries louder*

**Tia**: *Cries even louder*

**Heero**: Uhm.... uh.... *coughs* o_o;;

**Lillin**: *cries*

**Kate**: *cries louder still*

**Heero**: *twitches*

**Lillin**: I wanna pway wight now!!!!

**Alisha**: *hugs her Heero plushie closer*

**Tia**: *Cries as loud as she can*

**Wufei**: BAKA ONNA SHUT THE FUCK UP! _______

**Kate**: O_O

**Trowa**: OK OK OK!!!!

**Tia**: O_O

**Alisha**: o.o

**Lillin**: O__O

**Heero**: o_o

**Duo**: o___o

**Tia**: WAI!! TROWA WILL PWAY WIFF ME!!!!

**Alisha**: 'uck?

**Tia**: *Glomps Trowa*

**Trowa**: You can play as soon as you're big again!

**Duo**...... Heewo.... wha fuck.......?

**Lillin**: I know what uck ish!

**Duo**: Uhm....

**Lillin**: Dudu says uck you all the time when he dwives!

**Alisha**: *clamps onto Heero's leg again*

**Kate**: *glomps Fei* WETS PLAY ZECKS!

**Alisha**: o!

**Wufei**: *nosebleeds* O___O *passes out from bloodloss*

**Tia**: But Trowa! When will I evew be big again?

**Kate**: *blinks*

**Heero**: *whaps Duo* Baka!

**Duo**: Stop that! _

**Quatre**: *still speechless on the couch*

**Kate**: *glomps onto Quatre* WETS PWAY ZECKS!!!!!

**Quatre**: er...um....

**Tia**: *Crawls off Trowa's lap and walks over and crawls on Quatres lap* Wiww you pway wiff ME?

**Quatre**: I only play with boys....

**Kate**: ......*sniffles* But....

**Tia**: You dun wike giwls?? *Gets all teary eyed again*

**Tia**: Why dun you wike us Quatwe?

**Kate**: *also gets teary eyed*

**Lillin**: *cries again*

**Kate**: *sniffles*

**Tia**: *Sniffles*

**Quatre**: I like girls! I just don't know how to play that game with them....yeah

**Lillin**: Catwe no wike us!!!!!

**Kate**: ..........

**Lillin**: *stops crying*

**Quatre**: .

**Kate**: *pokes Quatre* How come....?

**Lillin**: You can watch the movie and see!!!

**Tia**: Yeah, why?

**Kate**: YEAH!

**Tia**: YEAH!! The MOVIE!

**Kate**: Wath the mobie and thee!!!

**Quatre**: *looks at Trowa* help....

**Tia**: But youth thuppothed to take off youw clothe to pway... *Nods and starts unbuttoning Quatre's shirt*

**Duo**: *sits up from behind couch where he had somehow ended up when no one was looking* I play with boys and girls! ^___^ *gets dragged down again*

**Quatre**: O_O

**Kate**: *giggles* Yeah! *looks at Duo* *blinks*

**Trowa**: I'm going to the toy store, see ya! *leaves*

**Kate**: NOOO! TWOWA!!!!!

**Tia**: TROWA!!!*Turns around* WE WANNA GO TOO!!!

**Kate**: *crawls to the edge of the couch and tries to peek over* Duo..........?

**Alisha**: I wa wa 'ay if giwls a 'oys 'oo!

**Tia**: QUATWE!!! TROWA WEFT UTH BEHIND!!!

**Tia**: *Starts crying*

**Quatre**; *folows Trowa* I'll help!

**Kate**: *hand shoves her back so she can't see*

**Tia**: *Runs after Quatre and Trowa* NO!!!! Dun WEAVE ME!!

**Kate**: *looks at Quatre* YOU WEAVING US WIF DUO!?!?!?!?

**Quatre**: ^_^;;

**Tia**: I DUN WANNA BE WEFT WITH DUO!!!

**Lillin**: *crawls over to Wufei* Wanna pway thex wif me?

**Duo**: *pokes head up* HEEEY! WHY NOT!?

**Wufei**: x_x 

**Duo**: *dragged back down*

**Alisha**: 'ere 'eero???

**Lillin**: *pokes Wufei* FEI-FEI!!!!!!!!!!!

**Alisha**: 'ate?

**Alisha**: 'ere 'eero?

**Tia**: *Walks over to Kate wiping away her tears* What ith you doing?

**Duo**: *sits up suddenly* O_O We're in a room full of chibi's and we end up behind the couch....... x_x

**Kate**: *tries to peek behind couch again*

**Duo**: *scrambles to put his cloths back on*

**Alisha**: *peeks around the other side of the couch* 'Eero!!

**Heero**: *grabs his cloths and dives over the couch* O_O;;

**Tia**: *Peeks around with Lisha* Thewe wewe pwaying wiff out uth!!

**Alisha**: *nods*

**Heero**: No we weren't!

**Tia**: *Looks at Heero wide eyed ready to cry*

**Alisha**: es ow ere!

**Heero**: We weren't playing sex! _

**Alisha**: es ow ere!!

**Tia**: YETH YOU WEWE!!!!

**Duo**: *cough* Err... nope... 

**Kate**: *looks at Duo and Heero* *cries*

**Tia**: *Takes in a big breath of air before screaming at the top of her lungs* I WANNA PWAY THEX!!!!!!!!

**Alisha**: dudu 'ie?

**Duo**: *sweatdrops* ^_^;; Why would we be playing sex!?

**Alisha**: *chibi eyes tear up*

**Kate**: CAUSE YOU IS MY HUBBYS!!!!!!

**Tia**: *Starts crying LOUDLY*

**Heero**: o_o

**Kate**: *cries louder*

**Tia**: *Cries even louder*

**Alisha**: *flings herself to the floor and wails at the top of her lungs*

**Heero**: *runs for front door* QUAAAAATRRRRREEEEEEEE!!!!! YOU TRAITOR GET BACK HERE!!!!!!

**Kate**: *sits on the couch crying and screaming at the top of her lungs*

**Duo**: *covers ears* X_________________X

**Tia**: *stands in the middle of the room crying louder still*

**Kate**: *cryes louder than Tia*

**Tia**: *Cries louder than Kate*

**Heero**: TRRROOOOWWWWAAAAA!!!!! QUUUUAAATTTTRRRREEEE!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FUCKING TRAITORS!!!! _

**Alisha**: *beats floor with her little fists*

**Duo**: X______________________X I'm gonna go deaf!

**Wufei**: *still out cold* x_x

**Alisha**: *jumps up and runs to her room locking the door behind her*

**Tia**: *Stomps over and kicks Wufei as hard as she can still crying loudly*

**Wufei**: *sits up* OW! BAKA ONNA!

**Tia**: *Cries ever louder when Wufei yells at her*

**Duo: ***grabs Heero's hand and dives in the car driving off* I'm sure Wu-Man won't mind!  
**Tia**: WU CAWWED ME A NAME!!!!!! *Screams and cries even louder than before*  
**Lillin**: *jumps on Fei* 'uck you! 'uck you! 'uck you!  
 **Wufei****: ***sets a blanket on the floor, grabs the chibi's ties them up and puts tape over their mouth then sets them on the blanket and puts a playpen upside down over them* Damn onnas....   
**Kate**: O_O**  
Lillin**: *cries*

**Tia**: O_O

**Kate**: .......*cries*......*rolls around kicking the sides of the playpen* MMMMMMM! Mmmm**!   
Tia**: *Chibi glares Wufei*  
 **Wufei****: ***changes channel and watches some random movie***  
Tia**: *Sniffles*  
**Kate**: *kicks at walls more* MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!  
**Tia**: *Eyes Kate then starts doing like she's doing and kicking the walls*  
 **Wufei****: **Shut up and I'll give you candy**.  
Kate**: .......****

**Tia**: ......  
**Lillin**: .............  
 **Wufei****: ***snickers* *watches movie***  
Kate**: Hmmmhyy!**  
** **Wufei****: **Quiet**!  
Tia**: *Sniffle* *Gets all teary eyed*  
 **Wufei****: **No candy.

**Kate**: *starts kicking at the screen wall thing***  
Tia**: *starts wiggling her mouth around trying to unstick the tape*  
**Kate**: *ends up kicking a hole in it and sorta drags herself to the stairs***    
Tia**: *Follows Kate still trying to get the tape off*  
**Lillin**: *cries all lpud as she can with a gag on*  
**Kate**: *****stares at the stairs*** ** *****glances at Lily* *shakes head eyes wide* *****glances at Wufei***  
** **Wufei****: ***Watches the movie***  
Tia**: *Eyes Wufei looking very hopeful*  
**Lillin**: *stops*  
**Kate**: *****nods and starts trying to climb up the stairs*****

**Tia**: *watches Kate for a moment a little doubtful of whether or not she should follow* *Looks back at Fei then starts climbing the best she can*

**Kate**: *somehow by some miracle makes it up the stairs and stares at the door to the shared it being closed*** ***pounds head on wall softly* Ammit......****

**Tia**: *Comes up behind Kate looking confused as to why she's hurting herself*

**Kate**: *****looks at Tia then closed door***  
Tia**: *Nods* *looks over in the direction of Kate's room*

**Kate**: *****glares at door* *****kicks it***  
Lillin**: *stares at Wufei*  
**Tia**: *Walks down the hall and pushes Kate's ajar door open*  
**Kate**: *****follows Tia* **^_^** *****runs in her room and through the bathroom***  
Tia**: *Runs after Kate*  
**Kate**: *****motions somehow for Tia to stay and dives under the bed*****

**Tia**: *Gives Kate a funny 'what the hell are you doing' look*

**Kate**: *****struggles trying to drag herself out kicking a box* *****grins***  
Lillin**: *looks around then crawls out and into the kitchen*  
**Kate**: **^_^  
Tia**: *Blinks*  
**Kate**: *****tries to get the lid off the box*** ***opens the box and dumps the various blades and sharp objects on the ground*****

**Tia**: *Grins*  
**Kate**: *****grabs a knife and cuts the ropes* *****pulls the tape off* OW!**  
Tia**: *Cuts her ropes and pulls off the tape* Owwie!! *Winces* *Glares at the door* Now what do we do bout icky uncle poo-head?  
**Kate**: *****puts finger to lips* Shhhhhh! *puts stuff back* Ith Duo findth out I useded hith sharp things.... I get in BIG trowbled**  
Tia**: *Nods* I pinky thwear I thaw nuffing!  
**Kate**: Good! *kicks box under bed* Now! Firsth we find Lily!**  
Tia**: Wight! Wiwy!  
**Kate**: *****grabs Tia's hands and runs back the way they came and sneaks downstairs*

**Lillin**: *in the kitchen eating ice cream and making a BIIIIG mess*

**Kate**: *****sneaks into kitchen* *gasps* Ith cweam! ^_____^**  
** **Wufei****: ***blinks glancing up* Huh? *shrugs and watches TV***  
Tia**: O_O Aww dat ice cweam!!! *Dives into the mess and starts eating*  
**Kate**: *****giggles and also dives in* Yummyness!****

**Tia**: Wai!! I WOVE ice cweam!! Ith to yummy!   
**Kate**: *****looks at Lily and Tia* Thoooooo! How we gonna get bwack at Feifei?**  
Tia**: *Tilts her head in thought* I think firsth we need to get back to nowmaw.... But we cant...... *Sniffle* *Grins* I thay we tie him up and make him eat chocowate!!! *Giggles* Make him thick and hyper! And den we can make him pway thex wiff uth!  
**Kate**: O_O but.... The others said...... and Feifei's icky....**  
Tia**: But we wanna pway, wight? And feifei doethn't wike to pway! You thaw how he acted!  
**Kate**: *****sniffles* I cant finded my chibi hammew.... Yeah....**  
Lillin**: chocowate towtowe!  
**Kate**: but Feifei's ICKY......**  
Tia**: Fine, we wont pway wiff fei...  
**Kate**: and...... Duo and Heewo would get mad and me......**  
Lillin**: *pull sout the chibifier 3000 pop gun*  
**Tia**: But how would they know??  
**Lillin**: Pop him!  
**Kate**: *****shrugs* *****blinks***  
Tia**: They awen't hewe! They WEFT uth hewe wff wufei!  
**Kate**: Wha thwat? *****sniffles***  
Lillin**: make him chibi and we can pway wif him!  
**Kate**: But.... dey...... *sigh* Feifei is a poophead....**  
Tia**: Yeth.... Poo-face!  
**Kate**: I wanna be big again......**  
Tia**: Me too.......  
**Tia**: When I big Trowa thaid he'd pway wiff me!!!  
**Kate**: -_-'**  
** **Wufei****: ***stands heading to the kitchen* I need something to snack on.... *doesn't even glance at the playpen***  
Lillin**: he coming!  
**Tia**: O_O Do you heaw dat?  
**Kate**: I thay we chibi-- O___O**  
Tia**: Heth coming!!!  
**Lillin**: *hides under the table*  
**Kate**: EEP!**  
Tia**: *Runs off and hides*  
 **Wufei****: **What was...? O_o; *walks into the kitchen***  
Kate**: .......**  
Lillin**: *whispers* kaaaate!  
**Kate**: *****looks at the mess and then how no one else is around her, then up at fei*' **^_^; **Uhm.... uhm.... uhmm...... I DINN'T DO ITH!**  
** **Wufei****: ***glares and grabs Kate by the back of the shirt as she tries to run*  
**Kate**: HELP!!!*****cries* TIIIIIA!**  
** **Wufei****: **Baka onna... Look at the mess you made!**  
Tia**: *Comes out behind Wufei with Lily's chibi gun and shoots him* Weave hew awone!  
 **Wufei****: ***blinks finding himself chibi***  
Tia**: *walks up and kicks Wufei in the knee* Meanie Poo-face!  
**Kate**: *****glares* You huwt me! I'ma telling Hee-Chan and Duo-Chan!**  
** **Wufei****: **.......INJUTHIS!**  
Tia**: *Puts the chibi gun in back-pocket space*  
**Tia**: INJUTHITH?! You were da one who tied uth up!  
 **Wufei****: **Cause ya wouldn't shut up! UNCHIBI ME NOW ONNA!**  
Tia**: *Kicks Wufei again* Shut up Poo-face! Kate! Get da rope and tape!  
 **Wufei****: ***pulls out little plastic katana* BAKA ONNA! UNCHIBI ME!**  
Kate**: *****nods* *runs off* *****runs in and beats Fei with a pillow*  
**Tia**: O_O AHH!!!! *Turns and runs off in other direction*  
 **Wufei****: ***turns and whaps Kate with little plastic katana***  
Kate**: *****falls over crying* FEI HIT MEEEEE!!!! I'MA TELL!!!!**  
** **Wufei****: **Shut up baka onna!**  
Kate**: *****grins and kics up, kicking the katana away* ^___^**  
** **Wufei****: ***blinks***   
Kate**: TIA YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!!!**  
Tia**: *Peeks head back into the kitchen* YOU thure?  
**Kate**: Yup!**  
Tia**: *walks back in slowly* Otay...  
 **Wufei****: ***tries to get his little plastic katana back***  
Kate**: *****whaps Fei***  
Tia**: *Giggles*  
**Kate**: *****ties up Fei* *****giggles***  
** **Wufei****: **UNCHIBI ME ONNA!**  
Tia**: *Puts tape over Fei's mouth*  
 **Wufei****: **MMMMM MMMM MMMM!!!**  
Kate**: *****grins* We will....**  
Tia**: *Giggles* NOW whothe the baka?  
**Kate**: After we unchibi outsleves **^______^** *****uses plastic katana to knock Wufei uncouncious* I goth an iddddeeeeeaa! ^___^ *****runs around house and pulls out chibi hammer* *****runs back down* Bwing him in the wivingwoom!****

**Tia**: *Looks over at Kate* Heth tied up now what?  
**Kate**: ***gr**ins* To the wivingwoom! ^_____^**  
Tia**: To dat wivingwoom!!!  
**Kate**: *****drags tied up chibi fei to living room and shoves him on the couch* *twirls her chibi hammer around and bops Tia* BOP!**  
Kate**: *****bops herself* ^___^ NO MORE CHIBINESS! *****bops Fei* *****grins evily* Now! FUNNESS!****

**Heero and Duo: ***walk into to find unconscious Wufei tied up on the couch in the living wearing a rather slutty dress, slut boots, makeup and his hair is loose*****

**Heero and Duo: **O_O**  
** **Duo: ***cracks up laughing* CAMERA! WHERES THE CAMERA!****

**Heero: ***laughs quietly* What did he do?**  
Kate**: *****runs in and glomps her fiancés* KOIS! ^_____^**  
Tia**: *Walks in* What did he do?!  
**Kate**: **.  
Tia**: *Crosses her arms*  
**Kate**: He tied us up!**  
** **Duo: ***snapping pictures* hehehehhehe....**  
Tia**: He taped our mouths shut! He ABUSED us!  
**Kate**: And stuck us under the playpen!**  
** **Duo: ***stops* WHAT!?!?**  
** **Heero: ***glares at Wufei***  
Kate**: *****whirls on them* AND YOU left us with him!!!!**  
Tia**: Yes! *Glares at Heero and Duo*  
 **Heero: **Uhm....**  
** **Duo: **Er.... *coughs***  
Kate**: *****grabs chibi hammer***  
** **Heero: **ACK! RUN DUO, RUN! *starts running***  
Kate**: *****jumps forward grabbing Duo's braid***  
** **Duo: **ITAAAAAAAI! _**  
Tia**: *Pulls out Lily's chibi gun and points it at Heero* Omea o korosu!!  
**Kate**: BAKA KOIBITOS!!!! *****whaps Duo with the chibi hammer***  
Tia**: *Shoots Heero*  
 **Heero:** O_O**  
** **Duo: **O_O**  
Kate**: ....... hmph! *storms upstairs***  
Tia**: *Grins at them before turning and walking up the stairs*  
 **Chibi**** Heero and Duo: **UNCHIBI US! THIT ITHNT FAIW!!!!**  
Tia**: Oh! And if you want someone to play with! Quatre and Trowa are tied up in the dinning room! *Laughs to herself and disappears upstairs*  
**Kate**: *****giggles going into her room and pulls on headphones*   
 **Chibi**** Heero and Duo: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**  
** **(The End!)**


End file.
